1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat structure suitable for saddle-ride type vehicles such as motorcycles.
2. Description of Background Art
Saddle-ride seats for motorcycles are known. See, for example, see JP-A No. 2002-211460 wherein a cushion material such as a urethane sponge is set on a seat base plate and covered, from its upper side, with seat upholstery to form a seat.
However, in the above-described known structure, there has been a problem of being easy to increase the weight of the cushion material, and by extension, of the seat as a whole because cushioning performance is ensured only by the thickness of the cushion material.